


Nerds are cute

by epersonae



Series: The Journal-Keeper [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Lup makes a confession, but Lucretia already knows.





	Nerds are cute

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I write that Barry and Lup were together before Lup and Lucretia, but I really liked this concept?

The girls are snuggled together in Lup’s bunk on a rare night when Taako isn’t camped on his sister or Magnus isn’t trying to cuddle up on Lucretia, which probably means that the boys are off together. But in any case, Lucretia is the big spoon this time, and Lup is the little spoon, and Lucretia is drifting off to sleep, because that’s how it goes when you’re a human cuddling an elf.

“Hey, Luce?”

She hums into the back of Lup’s neck, softly, not really paying attention.

“I think I like him.”

“Hmmmmm?”

“Like, really, I think I’ve got it bad.”

There’s a little tremble of nervousness in Lup’s voice, and that pulls Lucretia out of her drowsiness. She runs her hand down Lup’s side and strokes her hip.

“Bluejeans?”

Lup laughs, and Lucretia leans into it, that feeling of her so close and warm, the movement against her.

“That obvs?”

“I mean, there’s a certain mathematical obviousness,” she says dryly. “But also, yeah.” Of course she’s noticed. She’s a writer, a watcher, a chronicler. She sees the thing that Lup’s eyes do: not quite cartoon heart-eyes, but something in that neck of the woods. Lup looks at Barry, Barrold J. Bluejeans, and she smiles, and it’s not the cool distant laughing from training, but fond, gentle, tender. Lup likes the way he carefully works and then gets flustered the second he notices she’s there. Lup’s got it bad, she’s been falling for Barry for a while, and Lucretia knows it. Probably everybody knows it except Lup and Barry themselves.

Lup twists around in Lucretia’s arms, squirming and turning until she’s facing Lucretia. She rests her forehead against Lucretia’s.

“You knew and you didn’t say anything.”

Lucretia shrugs, as much as she can while they’re basically entwined in each other’s arms.

“Figured you’d get there when you were ready.”

“D’you think….” Lup blushes and squirms a little. “Luce, babe, you’re good at watching people. Do you think….”

She kisses Lup’s forehead.

“You’re so silly.” She pauses, trying to decide if it’s hers to tell. “He got Taako to teach him how to swim so you wouldn’t think he was such a nerd.”

“Really?  _ Really? _ ” She looks into Lucretia’s eyes. “But….” Her blush deepens, turning her ears bright pink all the way to the tips. “I think I  _ like _ that he’s a nerd? Nerds are cute.” She puts her hands on Lucretia’s face and squeezes her cheeks. Her voice drops to a husky whisper. “ _ You’re _ cute.” That makes it Lucretia’s turn to blush, which isn’t as easy to spot, but Lup knows when she’s got Lucretia right where she wants her.

Lucretia sighs and looks down, closes her eyes when she realizes she’s staring right at Lup’s boobs, but Lup puts a long narrow hand on her chin and turns Lucretia’s face up so they’re eye to eye.

“You know you’re still my gal,” she says. “Same way I’m your girl when you’re off for playtimes with Handsy Burnsides.”

“I know,” Lucretia says, her voice small and hesitant.

“Naw, babe, for reals,” and she wraps her arms around Lucretia, holds her tight, kisses the tip of her nose, kisses her cheeks, draws her into a long tender kiss. They both sigh, and Lucretia rests her head on Lup’s shoulder, and Lup pets Lucretia’s hair gently, until they both drift into sleep, smiling.


End file.
